The Legend of Arxad & Elyssa: A New Light
by Memmola
Summary: The Temple in which four dragon eggs lay is attacked by the Dark Master's army. Ignitus has to make a tough decision in which two eggs he'll take. He takes two and takes them to safety and goes back to get the other, but he only returns to see disaster. (Spyro & Cynder don't come into it till very late.) On hold till other chapters are updated.
1. Chapter 1 - Safe Keeping

**The Legend of Arxad & Elyssa:**

**A New Light**

**Hey everyone here's a story but needless to say is related to Legend of Spyro series but in my own way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Spyro series, places, characters etc. I only own my OC's: Ivy, Shadow, Tempest, Arxad and Elyssa. Vex belongs to Native Avenger.**

**I would like to thank Shaystorm who is going to be the beta for my story.**

**Onward with the story.**

**This is an updated chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Safe Keeping**

It was a long, dark, black night, one would never suspect any trouble to come...

At least that was the thought. Little did The Guardians of The Temple in a secluded swamp know that the Dark Master was going to attack.

Ignitus, The Fire Guardian was returning from his daily business of scouting around the swamp. He walked into a room that contained many different, coloured egg. Standing upon a raised dais four stands with eggs that lay next to each other. A smile was brought Ignitus' face knowing that the eggs were safe. Little did he know he was wrong.

The Temple began to shake... the Dark Army was attacking. Ignitus was taken aback by what was happening. He was looking around in shock. This was not suppose to happen...they were supposed to be safe.

He turned around when he heard heavy footsteps coming. In came Ivy, Guardian of Poison and Volteer, Guardian of Electricity with looks of fear and shock.

"You must get them out of here!" Ivy exclaimed.

"What is happening?" Ignitus asked in fear.

"The Dark Armies have come!" Volteer said.

Ignitus was in even more shock. The four eggs, two purple and two rare black, were in danger of being destroyed. Thinking fast he grabbed one of each and placed them snugly under his wings.

_'I'll be back for you two,' _Ignitus thought.

"We'll try to slow them down while you get them out." Shadow said as she and five other Guardians entered the room. Ignitus looked around at the faces in front of him.

Volteer, Guardian of Electricity, Cyril, Guardian of Ice and Terrador, Guardian of Earth were his closest comrades and he would trust them with his life. These three dragons stood ready for battle.

Ivy, Guardian of Poison, Shadow, Guardian of Shadows, Tempest, Guardian of Wind and Vex, Guardian of Fear he knew he could also trust with his life. These four dragonesses were great in battle and wouldn't fear placing their life on the line to save the eggs.

Ignitus nodded at them, saying, "Good luck, fellow Guardians."

They all nodded in reply and turned to face the stream of apes.

Ignitus turned and ran towards a closed door. Taking a deep breath if air, he exhaled a stream of flames, opening it. He ran down the passageway and as he went to jump into the air, he moved the eggs in his wings into his fore paws.

He leapt into the air and headed in the direction of Silver River. Ignitus landed near the water's edge on his hind paws and quickly moved the eggs back to his wings before placing his fore paws back on the ground.

Ignitus soon started looking around for something to place the two eggs in. Not too far from his position were two mushroom caps that seemed to have fallen off.

Moving to them quickly, he placed one egg in each and sent them down Silver River.

"May the Ancestors look after you both..." Ignitus began, "...May that look after us all.

He looked at the eggs floating away for a few seconds longer before turning around and heading back to the Temple, to grab the other two dragon eggs and send them off to safety.

Ignitus ran back in the way he ran out earlier. When he got back to the room where all the eggs lay, he was in great shock.

"No..." he gasped.

Pieces of egg shell lay scattered all over the room. All the eggs had been smashed expect for two. Upon seeing an ape try and grab the remaining two eggs on the raised dais, Ignitus charged him and knocked him clear out of the way.

Ignitus stood in front of the eggs ready to defend them; when he realised that Volteer, Ivy, Cyril, Tempes, Terrador and Vex had been captured. It seemed Shadow was able to get away to live -and fight- another day.

Ignitus was brought back to the present as apes charged him. Adopting a battle stance Ignitus prepared to defend the eggs with his life.

* * *

Morning was approaching as the two eggs, one purple and one obsidian, black, floated down Silver River and soon coming to rest in another part of the swamp.

This part of the swamp housed dragonflies. Two dragonflies that lived near the river approached the two eggs with caution. No-one came to the dragonfly swamp expect for The Guardians of the nearby Temple. The dragonflies had even visited the Temple once before.

The dragonflies were quick to realise what these two eggs were.

Dragon eggs.

The dragonflies glanced at each; then looking back at the eggs as they started to hatch.

The two dragon eggs start to rattle and shake in the mushroom caps. Cracks started to appear as the hatchlings inside the eggs tried to get out. Holes appeared at white talons poked out of the shell. The purple hatchling managed to break out of its shell first, followed the hatchling in the obsidian black egg.

The hatchling from the purple egg was covered in purple scales; two golden horns-that zigzagged up like lightning-were just visible, a slight gold streak going from the base of its back and to the tail-tip. Its tail was shaped like a sword's blade; his wings were the same purple as its scales, with wing membranes a dull gold and an underbelly a bright, gold colour. Although it was only a hatchling it was still slightly muscular.

The hatchling from obsidian black egg was covered in scales the shade of midnight itself, with ivory white horns resembling tiny stubs on her heads. Its wings were the same black as her scales, the membranes a dark grey. Its tail-blade was also shaped like a sword blade, however its underbelly was a dark crimson almost blood colour. Its body shape was a lot more slender and sleek then the first dragonet.

The hatchlings opened their eyes to reveal that the purple hatchling had violet eyes and the midnight black one had green eyes. By their body frame it was easy to see that the purple dragon was a male and the other a female.

The two dragonflies looked at each other and came to the same conclusion. Nodding to each other, they moved forward and picked up the hatchlings, who were surprisingly light.

"I hope Ignitus and the other Guardians are okay." Said the obviously female dragonfly.

"He was able to save two dragon eggs...so things may have gone bad." The other replied, obviously a male.

The dragonflies flew onward, drawing closer to their home.

"Let's look after them...it's the least we could do for The Guardians." The female said.

The male nodded, not arguing as he agreed. The dragonflies entered their home with the two newborn hatchlings.

* * *

**That is the updated version of chapter one, hope you like the new version of it. Chapter 2 update should be in the next few days so keep and eye out for it.**

**Once again I would like to thank ****Shaystorm** for reading through this and checking for mistakes.

**Let me know in a review or PM what you think of this updated chapter.**

**Till next time.**

**MM**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Life of Dragons

**Chapter 2: The Life of Dragons**

**Here's the updated version of Chapter 2, again I'd like to thank Shaystorm who is going to be the beta reader for this story. This chapter doesn't really follow the plot just yet and I also changed something else. Can anyone find the other thing I changed? If you do tell me in a review or PM.**

* * *

The two dragonflies managed to get the hatchlings back to their home without too much trouble.

Once they got them to their home they checked on their own egg, as it would soon hatch into their son. A very annoying son.

That was the day Sparx, the golden dragonfly was born. After naming Sparx, the two parents contemplated names for the dragon hatchlings that lay not far away from them.

"How about, Elyssa, for the female dragon?" The female dragonfly, who was known as Nina, asked.

The male dragonfly, who was known as Flash, though about the name for a while before coming to an agreement.

"That'll do nicely." He said with a smile.

Flash started to think about names for a male dragon. He soon came upon on.

"How about, Arxad, for the male dragon?" He asked.

This time it was Nina's turn to think about the name presented. She was usually picky and rejected a lot of Flash's other name suggestions, but this one she liked.

"Yes, that will do." She replied, nodding and smiling.

The two looked at the sleeping forms of the dragon hatchlings.

"Welcome to life, Arxad and Elyssa." They both mumbled in unison.

Flash and Nina would be the only ones who truly knew Arxad and Elyssa's past and decided not to tell them or anyone else. It was the safest thing to do...till the time came to reveal everything.

* * *

"6, 7..." A purple dragon counted in unison with a midnight black one.

It was a bright, sunny day in the dragonfly swamp. Not a worry in sight. It had been twelve years seen the Dragon Temple was attacked.

"..., 8, 9..."

Two dragons were in a swamp with their dragonfly friend, Sparx. These two dragons were known Arxad and Elyssa.

"...,10. Here we come!" They shouted together.

Both dragons turned around and started looking for their glowing friend. Wandering off in different directions, Arxad and Elyssa looked around everywhere. Just off in the distance, Elyssa could see a faint glow. Jumping to a conclusion, Elyssa walked over to it.

"I see you, my little glowing friend." She said.

Arxad heard Elyssa's voice and turned to see her looking at Sparx.

"Seeing and catching are two different things, Shadow girl." Sparx said flying away.

Elyssa snorted and smiled as Sparx triggered a flashback...

* * *

**Flashback**

_Elyssa was on her way home, when she had a sudden urge to hide from view. Then out of nowhere a black mist enveloped her, she yelped as she wasn't expecting this and was in certain shock. She lifted a paw to her face and couldn't see it._

_Grinning mischievously, Elyssa knew she had to do something evil. Luckily for her, Sparx was coming. Their parents had sent him away on a few errands that required a dragonfly._

_His glowing body rounded the corner and Elyssa jumped at him._

_"BOO!" She shouted._

_Sparx shouted in fright only to glare at the person he knew that was laughing at him._

_"That's not funny, Elyssa!" He shouted._

_Elyssa stopped laughing and then looked at him with a serious face._

_"You're right it's not funny...it's hilarious!" She started laughing again._

_Sparx continued glaring at her for a while, then ignored her and started to fly home._

_"I'll get that ,that, Shadow Girl, one day." Sparx mumbled._

_"Heard that!" Elyssa shouted after him._

**End Flashback.**

* * *

Ever since that day, Elyssa had been trying to work out how to merge with the shadows again but had very little luck in doing so.

Although, unknown to her, those powers would soon be re-awakened.

"Helloooo?" Arxad said waving a paw in front of the thinking dragoness.

Not thinking about her next move, she pounced onto Arxad, making him crash onto his back, with her top paw raised and talons out ready to strike.

"Whoa! Easy there! You spaced out and I was wondering what you were doing." Arxad said quickly, clearly taken aback.

"Sorry...I was just thinking." Elyssa said lowering her paw and retracting her talons.

"Ok..."

A few more moments of awkward silence ensued before Arxad broke it.

"Can you get off me please?"

"And if I don't want to?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe...but then again...you are comfortable..."

Arxad's eyes widen and he felt blood rushing to his cheeks. Elyssa giggled at his reaction. Arxad then had thought come to mind, he didn't like it but it would probably be the only explanation as to why Elyssa wasn't getting off him.

"Elyssa, are you-

"In heat? No. If I was...trust me you would know." Elyssa said cutting Arxad off.

"Okay...then why won't you get off me?"

Elyssa laid her head down on his chest and placed her hands on the sides of his chest. Arxad was getting really nervous and was blushing hard.

"'Cause your comfortable..." She purred.

Arxad felt like his cheeks were going to melt.

"You realise we still have to catch Sparx and that he could come back and see us like this and jump to the wrong conclusion?" Arxad asked.

"Aww...but I would have to get off." Elyssa pouted.

_Damn right, to, _Arxad thought.

Elyssa still refused to move and kept her head on Arxad's chest.

Arxad sighed. Elyssa could be really stubborn sometimes but the way Elyssa was acting raised his suspicions lots.

_Could she possibly like me? _He thought.

Elyssa was thinking about the complete opposite or more rather, was hoping for something.

_I wish he would take a hint,_ she thought with a sigh.

"Arxad and Elyssa sitting in a tree..." A voice they knew very well started to sing, "...K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Elyssa started to growl, and before the person...or more rather dragonfly, could doing anything was sent into a wall.

"Now that's rude..." The dragonfly said.

"Then don't be an idiot, Sparx!" Elyssa shouted with a snarl.

Arxad took this time to get up before Elyssa could get back on him and say that 'he was comfortable'. Not that she would be anytime soon, and definitely not with Sparx around.

"Well...it's not my fault you two were making out." Sparx said bursting into laughter.

Arxad and Elyssa started blushing hard. Elyssa's midnight black scales hid her blush but, Arxad wasn't as lucky. Sparx started laughing even more after he saw both of their reactions.

Arxad and Elyssa glanced at each other, both having the same idea. They nodded at each other and ran.

They were going to ditch Sparx the Pest.

The dragons ran and ran till they were far enough away from the annoying, glowing, golden pest.

"I'll end up killing that dragonfly one day if he doesn't learn to shut up and keep out of business that isn't his own." Elyssa said growling.

"I agree with you there." Arxad said.

The two just stood there for a while in an awkward silence. Arxad laid down on his stomach and watch Elyssa out of the corner's of his eyes to make sure she didn't do anything suspicious. That then brought up the next point. He was still unsure why Elyssa had been acting the way she did.

_Maybe I'll ask dad, _he thought.

* * *

Sparx was still laughing really hard. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Arxad and Elyssa had ditched him.

"You two should of se-" Sparx stopped when he saw that no-one around.

"Dammit! They ditched me!" He shouted.

Sparx flew off in the completely opposite direction that dragons went. Sparx was determined to find the dragons and pay them back for ditching him. Little did he know that he was going in circles, or this wouldn't be the last time, either.

* * *

**Well theres an updated Chapter 2. So has anyone been able to find the other change I made? If so tell me in your review or PM me.**

**I also made a reference in this chapter. Can anyone find it? If so tell me in your review or PM me.**

**Again I'd like to say thanks to Shaystorm for beta reading this story, I really appreciate it.**

**Till next time everyone.**

**MM**


	3. Chapter 3 - Departure for Home

**Chapter 3: Departure for Home**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time I was banned from the computer for a whole week.**

**I've had someone warn me that this story might be heading for incest, let me tell this story will tell you everything. I thank you HKGhost.**

**Also I've added something to the end of the first chapter. It wouldn't make sense if you didn't read that then read what I say in here.**

* * *

Arxad, Elyssa and Sparx made their way back to their parents to explain what had happened.

They explained everything not leaving out one detail of what happened at the encounter with the apes.

"You should have seen it he breathed out...fire!" Sparx said in a weird way, "And then Elyssa seemed to meld with the shadows and attack with a claw covered in shadows!"

Their parents glanced at each with knowing looks.

"You don't believe me!?" Sparx said his voice going to a high pitch, "Arxad, Elyssa help me out here!"

"He's actually telling the truth...for once" Elyssa said.

"Hey! You take that back!" Sparx shouted.

Elyssa just stuck her tongue out at Sparx.

"No." She said.

Sparx glared daggers at Elyssa, and then their mother spoke.

"We do believe it's just...we knew this day would come where we would have to tell you two..." Nina said.

"Tell us what?" Arxad asked.

So their parents explained to them where they come from, what they are and how they came to the dragonfly swamp.

"So we're not your real son and daughter?" Elyssa asked.

"You are our son and daughter to us, it's just you both come from a place where war rages, and you might also be shocked to know that you two aren't brother or sister. Ignitus was the one who was able to get you two to safety." Nina replied.

Arxad and Elyssa were more than shocked to learn they weren't brother and sister. They shuffled a bit away from each and blushed.

Their 'adoptive' parents laughed when they saw this knowing that they felt uncomfortable around each other now.

"Just because you two aren't brother and sister doesn't mean you still don't have to look after each other." Flash said after he stopped laughing.

They blushed deeply and shuffled even more away from each other. Sparx saw this as an opportunity to be a pest.

"Does somebody like somebody else?" He asked.

They both turned on him glaring at him. If looks could kill Sparx would be dead several times.

"NO!" They both shouted defensively.

Elyssa swatted Sparx with the flat side of her tail blade, sending him into a wall.

"Hey! That's not nice!" He yelled after coming back from the wall.

"Then don't assume things!" Elyssa snarled at him.

Their adoptive parents just shook their heads at the by-play

"Ignore him. You know how annoying he can be." Nina said.

Flash nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Just go together and find your true home, find where you belong. Arxad use that fire breath of yours wisely, and Elyssa use that shadow breath of yours too keep you two hidden from view if need be." Flash said.

Arxad and Elyssa nodded and set off for their true home.

"Say 'hello' to Ignitus for us" Nina said.

* * *

Arxad and Elyssa travelled in search of their true home. When they came across enemies, Arxad would either burn enemies to death or distract them and then Elyssa would meld with the shadows and attack with her 'Shadow Strike.'

They fought the usually enemies frogweed and apes. They also came across some weird mushroom spider like things.

The enemies they defeated dropped them red and green gems.

The red and green gems were Spirit Gems, the red ones would heal their wounds while the green ones would restore their ability to keep their breath attacks going... or in Elyssa case the ability to meld with shadows.

As they were travelling Sparx came to them saying he wanted to come with them, they agreed even though he can be a pest.

* * *

As they were travelling they heard a loud roar from somewhere nearby. The roar sounded like a male dragon's roar, soon after it was followed by what sounded like a more feminie roar. They looked up to see two dragons fly over head.

"Spyro and Cynder..." Elyssa said.

"What makes you say that?" Arxad asked.

"Instinct." She replied.

"Well I don't care what it is, but what I do care about is that I'm going this way far from it." Sparx said.

They headed away from the sound and prayed the two dragons didn't spot them. Luckily for them the two dragons flew right over head.

The three of them eventually stumbled upon a cave that looked to be inhabited. As they entered they saw a red dragon and he looked like he was old and wise. As the dragons and dragonfly approached, the elder dragon stood up.

"Your...your alive!" He said obviously surprised, "but it is too late...too late."

He sighed and fell back to the ground laying on his forepaws.

"Too late for what?" Elyssa asked.

"Too save what is left of the world from falling into eternal darkness." He replied.

The aged dragon sounded depressed as if something bad had happened in his life.

"Look...it may be too late to do whatever we are supposed to do but I don't really care about that at the moment. I came here to see where I come from." Arxad began, "So can you take us there?"

"It wouldn't do you good. Your home has been overrun by dark forces. It isn't safe." The dragon replied.

"Arxad has a point. If we can at least see out home before all is at an end as you say, then we'll be happy." Elyssa said backing Arxad.

"Thanks for that Elyssa." Arxad said smiling at her.

She smiled back at him and nodded her head.

"So your names are Arxad...and... Elyssa?" He said looking at each one.

Both dragons nodded their heads.

"Well then... Arxad, Elyssa, I believe you are right. You should be allowed to see your home, what's left of it, before everything ends." The dragon said.

With that the dragon got and started walking before Elyssa stopped him with question.

"Who are you, if you don't meant mind me asking?"

"I am Ignitus, Guardian of Fire. I am also a Master of Fire." He replied.

Both Arxad and Elyssa went wide-eyed as Ignitus told them his name. This was supposed to be the dragon who them when they were still eggs. Yet now he looked like a depressed old man.

"It seems you must know me..." Ignitus said chuckling at their facial expressions.

"Yeah from my mom and dad." Sparx said who had been quiet the whole time which was not normal.

"Ah, yes. Nina and Flash if I recall. I know them. Now follow me to the Temple."

Ignitus turned back around and they started their travel to the temple.

* * *

After hours of travelling, they group arrived at some wooden doors.

"This is the Temple." Ignitus said, "these doors should upon up...unless..."

"Unless what?" Arxad asked.

"There are two statues on the other side of the door, statues like these...," he pointed to the two goat-like statues near him, "... and they have been moved from their resting places. Which means Spyro and Cynder's Forces are inside. I need you two to find a way in and move the statues back into their spots. There is animals use to get into the Temple, find it and use it." Ignitus replied.

Arxad and Elyssa started searching for the cave. It wasn't hard to find since it was covered in vines. They walked up to the vines and smashed them making a way to get into the cave. They started to walk through the cave when Sparx joined them.

Arxad notice Elyssa was hanging back and decided to check on her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She trembling ever so slightly but Arxad could see it. Luckily Sparx hadn't noticed.

"I'm scared of caves because they are dark...so they make me feel scared." She replied.

Sparx finally noticed they were hanging back and went to talk to them.

"Every-" Sparx started to talk but was cut off by Arxad's glare.

Sparx took it as a hint to back off and leave them alone.

Arxad draped one of his wings over Elyssa for comfort and as a friendly gesture.

"Don't work I'll be here for you." He said with a calm voice.

Elyssa smiled and returned the friendly gesture by nuzzling him under his muzzle.

"Thanks." She said, "Your really sweet you know?"

Arxad blushed and Elyssa giggled seeing it. They continued forward and Arxad still had his wing around Elyssa for comfort and support.

They started their way through the tunnel until they came to a tunnel which seemed to bend in around to the left and ended at a ledge. They looked around the room and Arxad noticed something that looked really important. There were two statues and two wooden doors, one of them would have Ignitus behind it.

He tapped Elyssa on her shoulder with his wing and then retracted it.

"What?" She asked.

Arxad pointed at the two goat-like statues.

"Those must be the statues Ignitus was talking about." He replied.

Elyssa's eyes widen in understanding and nodded. His next words disturbed her.

"Although…it's too quiet, too easy."

Again Elyssa nodded in agreement.

"Let's go but be careful." Arxad said.

Arxad and Elyssa glided down with Sparx hovering behind them.

They went to move the statues into position when the mushrooms that surrounded the room started to move and come alive. Mushroom Spiders.

Using close combat and their breath attacks (or in Elyssa's case 'Shadow Strike') to defeat the spiders.

The spiders seemed to attack them non-stop but when they did stop attacking Arxad and Elyssa moved the two statues into position.

The door nearest the two statues swung open to reveal Ignitus standing on the other side. Ignitus walked in.

"Any problems?" He asked.

"A little bug problem…" Arxad started,

"But nothing we couldn't handle." Elyssa finished.

Sparx rolled his eyes.

"Little bugs my tail section"

They walked towards the next door.

Arxad, Elyssa and Sparx stopped a way back while Ignitus walked up to the door and mumbled something they didn't understand. The only part they did understand was 'Do not reject us.'

Ignitus turned to face them with sadness on his face.

"They door should open but it seems Spyro and Cynder's forces have knocked some more statues out of place. Go to all the connecting rooms and restore the statues to where they belong."

"I assume we go in there?" Elyssa asked pointing at a cave mouth way out of reach.

Ignitus nodded.

"Well could you help us?" Arxad asked.

"You want my help?" Ignitus asked back.

They all nodded.

"Very well..." He walked over to the cave mouth, "...Hop up."

"Alright the old guy is coming to life." Sparx said.

They walked over to Ignitus and hopped up his back and into the cave.

"Be careful you two..." Ignitus began, "...Spyro and Cynder's forces are sure to be ahead."

Elyssa started trembling when she heard Ignitus say that. Arxad noticed this and put his wing around her for the second time that day. Elyssa felt Arxad's wing go around her slim body. She looked at Arxad and smiled her 'thanks'. She leaned against his shoulder till she calmed down and was ready to proceed.

"You ok now?" Arxad asked.

Elyssa nodded her head in response and they started forward looking for the statues that were out of place.

Arxad would glance at Elyssa every now and then, she didn't catch him doing it. Elyssa never suspected that Arxad would have a crush on her. He had a crush on since they had gone through the first cave. Ever since he had helped her to face her fear, he felt a bond of sorts towards Elyssa. Little did he know that Elyssa too had a crush on him.

They eventually came to some glowing crystal that seemed to grow out of the ground and were all different kinds of colours. Arxad and Elyssa both walked up to one each and smashed them.

"Why-" Sparx began,

"Don't ask." Arxad said cutting him off.

They travelled through some tunnels and came across a room that had some sleeping apes near a crate of explosives.

Arxad and Elyssa smiled at each knowing they both had the same idea.

"Time for some fun." They said in unison with evil looking smiles.

They glided down from their ledge, Elyssa and Sparx hid behind a boulder while Arxad lit the fuse and then joined them in hiding. They watched the fuse go all the way to the explosives and then...

BOOOOOM!

The sound of the explosion echoed throughout the whole cave. Elyssa, Arxad and Sparx had to cover their ears and duck down behind the boulder to avoid shrapnel.

They looked to see little Spirit Gems on the floor from the dead apes. Elyssa looked ahead and saw a bigger ape, it looked similar to the one that tried to kill Sparx in the swamp.

"I'll be back" The dragoness said pointing at the ape.

Arxad nodded knowing what Elyssa had in mind. He watched her meld with the shadows and pad over to the ape. It seemed only Arxad could see where she was and not even Sparx could see her.

Elyssa materialised behind the ape with three claws covered in some kind of shadow. She slashed at the ape and it roared in pain, it whipped around to see who had attacked it but no-one was there. He felt more pain in his back as Elyssa hit him again. He fell to his knees then fell to the ground, dropping dead. It's body disappeared and Spirit Gems dropped to the ground.

Arxad walked over and joined her.

"Nicely done." He said praising her.

Elyssa blushed a bit at his praise but luckily her pure black scales hid it.

"Thanks." She said in reply.

They continued on ward until they came to a fork in the trail, it seemed to lead to two rooms that both had one goat-like statue and monsters.

There were apes to their right and mushroom spiders to their left.

"Shall we split up and get this over with quickly?" Arxad asked suggesting a thought he had.

Elyssa jumped at the suggestion. She didn't want to be separate from Arxad. In a way she felt attached to Arxad...

_What is wrong with me,_ she thought angrily, _I can't possibly like him._

"Elyssa?" Arxad asked with worry in his voice.

"Yes?" She asked back snapping out of her thoughts.

"Shall we split up to get the job done quicker?" He asked again.

"I don't know..." She answered feeling scared.

"Hey... don't be scared..." He said draping a wing over her for the third time that day, "... I know you don't like caves, and if you don't want to split up that's fine with me. I don't like the thought of you being alone either."

Elyssa looked up at him in surprised and shocked at his words.

Arxad noticed this.

_I hope I didn't give myself away, _he thought.

Elyssa was thinking along the same lines as well.

_Does he like me?_ She thought, _it would explain why he is always caring for me. That weird attachment feeling is coming back. I think I like him...but more than just as a friend._

"So shall we split up or not?" Arxad asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Can we stay together, please?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered.

Elyssa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Elyssa knew she could use her 'Shadow Breath' to get away if she was in danger.

"Left or Right?" Arxad asked.

He was basically asking spiders or apes.

"Left." She answered.

So they turned left and went and dealt with the spiders. Once they had dealt with the spiders they pushed the statue back into place. They then went back they way they came and went right this time and dealt with the apes then pushed the statue back into position.

They then explored the area around a bit, they found more of the crystals and destroyed them. They dropped Red Spirit Gems and Green Spirit Gems.

While they were wondering around they came upon something that looked like it rotated. They jumped onto it and Arxad blew some flames upwards. The platform rotated around really fast and they were in the room they started in.

"That's quite and entrance young dragons." Ignitus said.

They jumped down and followed him into the next room.

"This door should be open..." Ignitus began, "...although it seems my fears have been discovered."

"What fears?" Elyssa asked.

"The Temple has a way of protecting itself by locking all doors to prevent things from getting in or out..." He began.

"Well, didn't do its job well." Sparx said rudely.

"...It seems that Spyro and Cynder's forces have gotten inside so the Temple is denying access. There is one way to open the door though, and in order to do that." He finished.

"Don't say it!" Sparx said raising his voice.

"Is if the intruders are kicked out of there." Arxad and Elyssa said in unison.

"Didn't I just say don't say it!" Sparx exclaimed.

"You did just then." Elyssa said.

Sparx rolled his eyes.

The two dragons looked around for a way to get to the monsters that blocked their way. They saw a cave covered with thick vines. To thick for them to destroy.

Arxad and Elyssa smiled at each other.

"If you can't find a door..." Arxad began.

"...Then make one." Elyssa finished.

They saw some pillars they could knock down in order to get through the vines. Arxad was about to knock one down when a voice out of nowhere said,

"That won't be necessary because I'm pretty sure we are the cause for the doors being closed."

They all turned to see a small force of apes being led by a purple dragon that looked very similar to Arxad. They heard Ignitus gasp as if he knew who this was.

"Spyro..."

* * *

**And I have finally done this chapter. Took me damn long enough.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed R&R.**

**MM**


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting Spyro

**Chapter 4: Meeting Spyro**

"This can't be right." Ignitus said still looking at the one he called Spyro in disbelief.

"Well you don't think I am who I believe I am." Spyro said.

"Arxad, Elyssa get back." Ignitus commanded.

They started to back away as Spyro noticed their presence.

"Ah... another purple dragon and another pure black dragoness."

"Yes, but the Dark Master isn't going to corrupt these two." Ignitus said adopting a battle stance.

"That doesn't matter because he doesn't need them both..." Spyro said trailing off.

Ignitus sighed in relief not realising Spyro had trailed off.

"...he only needs one of them. He'll want the dragoness." He finished.

Ignitus went wide-eyed understanding want was going to happen, Arxad was surprised and Elyssa started to back away. Arxad was first to recover and he jumped in front of Elyssa.

"Well you're not getting her!" He snarled.

Spyro was taking aback by Arxad defence for Elyssa.

"Is that so? And what are going to do to stop me?" Spyro replied snarling a bit himself.

Arxad was about to reply when something brushed past him.

"Don't worry Arxad I can get away while I'm in the shadows." Elyssa's voice said.

He turned back to see Spyro hadn't notice that Elyssa was no longer behind him.

"Elyssa?" He whispered in question.

"Yes, it is me." She replied.

"I'd feel more at ease if you were still behind me."

He didn't get a reply that time.

"Elyssa?" He asked.

Still no reply, except this time a sickly, green glow appeared next to him.

He looked to see Spyro panicking a bit before he shouted,

"Poison!" and dove out of the way.

Some apes were to slow to react and were hit, the poison dissolved their skin, bones, muscle, everything.

Spyro snarled at Elyssa as she reappeared behind Arxad.

"Bitch! You'll pay for that!"

Spyro took a step forward.

"Hand her over, NOW!"

They didn't move or reply.

"Fine let's do things the hard way shall we?"

Spyro jumped up in the and dove at Elyssa. Arxad had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit.

Spyro continued going for Elyssa, Elyssa was squealing as she saw a dragon easily twice her size come at her, to take her away.

When Arxad saw Elyssa wasn't going to move he charged at her and tackled her out of the way leaving Spyro to crash into the ground.

Spyro smashed into the ground head first, he got dizzily.

Arxad and Elyssa landed a distance away with a resounding 'oof'.

Arxad fell to the ground while Elyssa landing on top of him make the land softer.

For the first Arxad was able to see how beautiful Elyssa was...but that moment was short lived as he saw Spyro preparing his fire breath. Before thinking it through, Arxad flipped his body so he would take the hit. That was when he felt it...

The fire hit his back with intense heat. It felt like he was falling through, only very, very slowly. The fire turned his bright, purple scales to burnt, black scales.

_This isn't how I thought I would die, _Arxad thought.

He looked at Elyssa to see her open her eyes. She went wide-eyed as she came to a conclusion of what was happening.

Arxad was dying.

Ignitus had come to the same conclusion as he was gathering fire energy to use a 'Fire Fury'. He prepared his 'Fire Fury' so it would hit Spyro and the remaining apes.

* * *

"Why?" Elyssa asked.

"You deserve to live just as much as I do." He answered.

Then he did something she would never expect...

He kissed her.

She didn't know how to react but once he stopped she realised why he did it.

It was a goodbye kiss.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

Spyro shut off his fire breath as he saw Arxad dying. Arxad fell to the side of Elyssa with his whole back badly burnt.

Elyssa was about to get up to help him but a bright light consumed the room as Ignitus let go of his fire fury.

It hit Spyro and all remaining apes. The apes were annihilated. Spyro was hurt badly by it.

Spyro snarled at Ignitus and ran off then flew away.

* * *

Elyssa got over to Arxad's motionless body. She broke down in tears over his body.

He risked his life to save her, to make sure Spyro didn't get what he wanted.

On top of all that, he had kissed her, but not just peck on the check or anything...

He kissed her on the lips.

Elyssa's thoughts were interrupted but a bright, white light that engulfed Arxad's body. She got up off him to see what was happening.

His body was lifted up off the ground, she couldn't see anything thought. Then after a few seconds his body was slowly put back on the ground.

Elyssa then noticed that all the burnt scales were replaced by bright, purple scales that matched the rest of his body.

He seemed to breathing now. Elyssa put a paw to his neck and she felt a pulse.

_HE HAS A PULSE,_ She thought excitedly, _HE'S ALIVE!_

Ignitus walked over after the white light that healed Arxad's body.

"I didn't think that power existed." He said.

"What power?" Elyssa asked.

* * *

**I originally did have more for this chapter but after a particular review I thought I would split them up into smaller chapters.**

**P.S. Couldn't resist making it a cliffhanger.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Power of Healing

**Chapter 5 – The Power of Healing**

**This will be a very short chapter, it's just a filler to explain what Elyssa did to heal Arxad.**

* * *

"What power?" Elyssa asked.

"The power to heal. In the past there have been stories of dragons whose tears could heal someone's wounds. The power was common around dragoness **(not trying to be sexist)**, although there have been a few male dragons who have possessed this power before. Most likely offspring of the mother who had the power." Ignitus said.

Elyssa nodded understanding.

"I never believed the stories when I was first told...but now that I've seen it with my own eyes, I believe what was told to me." Ignitus finished.

"So do you think I have this power?" Elyssa asked.

Ignitus nodded at her.

Elyssa was about to reply when they heard Arxad groan. He opened his and blinked a few times trying to remember where he was and what had happened. He tried to get up but he only fell back to the ground when searing pain shot through his body.

"AHH!" He shouted when he felt the pain.

"Easy Arxad. Your back was burnt badly." A soft voice said.

_I know that voice,_ he thought, _but who is it._

Then it hit him.

"Elyssa?" He asked.

"Yes, it is me." She answered.

Elyssa moved into Arxad's view so that he could see her and that she was ok.

"You're alive!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yes I am, thanks to you." She replied blushing a bit.

"Yes...but you young dragon are alive thanks to Elyssa." Another familiar voice said.

_I know that voice as well, _he thought.

Then he knew who it was.

"Ignitus?" He asked.

Ignitus moved into Arxad's view and nodded.

"Yes young dragon it is me." He replied.

Arxad remembered Ignitus earlier comment and brought it back to hand.

"What did you mean earlier when you said, 'he's alive thanks to Elyssa'?" He asked with much curiosity.

"She healed you...with her tears." He answered.

"Ok the tears part explains why my scales feel damp..." Arxad began, "...but healing tears? Come again?"

"Yes it might be hard to understand so let me explain..." Ignitus said.

Ignitus began explain to Arxad about dragons and dragonesses having the ability to heal wounds with the tears that let out.

"...I didn't believe the stories until I saw it happen today." Ignitus finished.

"So...I should be...dead...now, right?" Arxad asked uncertainly.

"Theoretically speaking...yes." Ignitus answered hesitantly.

Arxad turned to Elyssa.

"So...basically I have you to thank for saving me life?"

Elyssa nodded in response.

Arxad stepped forward and wrapped his wings around her in a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Elyssa was taking aback by what Arxad was doing. First he had kissed her...now he was hugging her.

Hesitantly, she returned the friendly embrace.

After a minute or two, they broke the embrace with Elyssa blushing, although she was glad she had pure black scales, so it hid the blush.

"So that-" Sparx said coming out of nowhere but was cut off,

"SHUT UP!" Arxad and Elyssa yelled in unison.

Sparx actually flinched at their raised voices.

"Maybe we should just head into the Temple?" Ignitus asked.

They all nodded and headed for the Temple.

* * *

**There you go a filler chapter for Elyssa's new healing power.**

**R&R**

**MM**


	6. Chapter 6 - Accepting the Challenge

**Chapter 6: Accepting the Challenge.**

* * *

Arxad, Elyssa, Ignitus and Sparx walked into the Temple. The first room they came across was very similar to the entrance, but had doors that went off in different directions. In the middle of the room was a small pool filled with green water.

Sparx flew closer to the water and dipped his tail in it. Ignitus swatted him out as he went in.

They continued onward until they came to a room with a giant dragon statue.

Arxad, Elyssa and Sparx looked up at the statue in bewilderment. On the far side of the room was yet another door.

_I wonder how many doors there are in this Temple, _Arxad thought.

"Home sweet home." Ignitus said.

Ignitus nodded his head towards the room and they started forward again. They went around the statue to the other side and went through the door to a balcony.

As they came to a stop Arxad and Elyssa gasped as they saw the land around them.

"What happened?" Elyssa asked with a teary voice.

"This is what Spyro and Cynder have done, it was mostly done by Spyro. They have put all the lands under their iron rule." Ignitus answered.

Everywhere they looked there was destruction. This saddened them a lot.

"But..." He continued, "...with your help, both of you, we can restore this land to its former glory.

"I don't know, Ignitus..." Arxad began, "...we just learnt what we are."

Ignitus brought his head down till his eyes were level with Arxad's.

"You can." Ignitus replied, "You are a rare purple dragon and Elyssa, a rare pure black dragoness, two very special creatures."

"Aren't Spyro and Cynder the same as us?" Elyssa asked.

"Yes they are." Ignitus replied.

"Then wouldn't-" Elyssa began but was interrupted by Arxad stomping his foot.

"NO!" He shouted, "I don't care if they are the same I'm going to stop them."

Ignitus was calm for he expected this to happen, although Elyssa and Sparx went wide-eyed.

"Are you sure about this Arxad?" Elyssa asked.

Arxad nodded.

"Absolutely. Although...I am going to need some training and some help if I want to get through this." He said calming down.

"I will help you to control your fire." Ignitus said.

"And I'll help you." Elyssa said.

Sparx just looked at them all.

"Am I the only one trying not to die?" He asked.

"Life has to have dangers Sparx." Elyssa said.

Sparx merely rolled his eyes.

"Are you both ready to learn the secrets of your elements?" Ignitus asked.

"Oh great school..." Sparx mumbled.

"Unlike any school you've been to young dragonfly.

They both nodded. Then a thought came to Elyssa's mind.

"How can you teach me how to use 'Shadow'?" She asked.

"Let's head to the Temple and I'll answer that." Ignitus replied.

So they all turned and headed for the Temple, to train and accept the challenge they were going to face.

* * *

**I know another short chapter but it's necessary.**

**I'd like to say thank you to all those who have reviewed.**

**Please review and tell me what I need to fix.**

**R&R**

**MM**


	7. Chapter 7 - Confession

**Chapter 7 – Confession after Training**

**This chapter will introduce another one of my OC's**

* * *

Arxad, Elyssa, Sparx and Ignitus headed back to the Temple to begin their training.

As they got back to the room with the dragon statue, they heard what sounded like paws walking towards them.

Arxad and Elyssa were put on alert by this, as the paw sounds were close. They adopted a battle stance only to be calmed down by Ignitus.

"Easy you two. It's just a shadow dragon." Ignitus said, "Come out Shadow!"

"Dragoness Ignitus. It's dragoness. You always forget the 'ess'." A female voice said.

A dragoness with very dark almost black scales appeared the same way Elyssa does. She had two horns that looked like they came from the side of her mouth and curved just past her mouth, she had four more ivory, white horns on her head that went upwards like a lightning bolt, she had a arrow-tip tail, on her shoulders were some small spikes that curved back, her wings were the same colour as her scales and her wing membranes were a light grey colour.

"Arxad, Elyssa this is Shadow, the Shadow Guardian here in the Temple. Shadow this is Arxad the purple dragon of the legends..." He said pointing at each individual, "...and this is Elyssa, a rare pure black dragoness. She has already learnt Shadow and Poison. She also has the power to heal with her tears."

Before Shadow could ask anything Elyssa was already asking something.

"Shadow Guardian?" She began, "Does that mean you are a shadow dragoness?"

The shadow dragoness nodded.

"Yes I am." She said, then looking at Ignitus, "At least she knows the proper term for a female dragon."

Ignitus rolled his eyes at Shadow.

Shadow's voice sounded soft and caring. Most of the time they had been talking she had a warm, welcoming smile on her face.

"You said that Elyssa has already learnt Shadow and Poison?" She asked Ignitus.

Ignitus nodded.

"So...that means in time she should learn how to use..." She began.

"Fear and Wind." Ignitus finished.

"Let's not worry about it now." Shadow said forestalling Elyssa's next question, "For let's get started on training."

"How are we suppose to train with this statue in the way?" Arxad asked.

"Watch." The Guardians said in unison.

As if on cue, the statue started to rotate and sink down into the ground beneath it. Once the statue was fully underground, a platform covered over making it so the dragons could train.

Both Arxad and Elyssa stared in amazement at what happened.

"Let's begin" Ignitus said.

They walked to the middle of the dojo where Ignitus explained what they were going to do.

"I'll begin this session by teaching you both some close combat moves, then I'll teach Arxad how to harness and control his Fire power. Finally, after I'm finished teaching Arxad, Shadow will teach Elyssa how to harness and control her Shadow power."

They got started on their training. Ignitus showed combat moves. He showed them things from knocking an enemy into the air, to attacking in the air, to pushing enemies away and finally how to horn dive.

After they had done all that, Elyssa went and laid down near Shadow.

Ignitus began teach Arxad how to harness and control his fire. He started by teaching him how to increase the intensity of the heat coming from him fire breath, how to shoot a fire bomb and finally to finish how to use a 'Fire Fury'. Elyssa watched from where she laid down. Whenever Arxad would make a mistake Elyssa would giggle and Arxad would look at her with a raised eyebrow at her.

"You like him don't you?" Shadow asked.

Elyssa was caught off guard by the question she yelped when Shadow finished. Ignitus and Arxad looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her, the meaning be clear, 'Everything alright' the expression said.

"Sorry..." She apologised sheepishly.

Ignitus nodded and continued teaching Arxad.

"So do you?" Shadow asked.

"Am I that obvious?" Elyssa asked back.

Shadow nodded.

"I don't know...I have this weird feeling that makes me feel like I'm attached to him or something. I want to tell him about but I don't know how to..." Elyssa answered.

"Well the feeling you have definitely means you like him. To help with the other part, when you both are alone just tell him how you feel about him." Shadow replied.

"Well that's only half of it..."

"And what's the other half?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship with someone yet, and I don't know if he likes me back..." Elyssa answered trailing off.

"Just wait then, wait till you think you're ready for a relationship and in time you'll find out if Arxad likes you or not...Now come it's our turn to train."

Elyssa and Shadow got up walked to the area Ignitus trained Arxad.

Shadow began by teaching Elyssa how to get into the shadows quicker and stay there for longer, how to increase the power of her 'Shadow Strike', how to use a 'Dark Wave' and finally how to use a 'Shadow Fury.'

Elyssa struggled a bit at first but soon got the hang of things.

* * *

Arxad was laying down near Ignitus watching Elyssa as trained. She struggled at first but then got the hang of things eventually.

Shadow would occasionally glance at him but he didn't notice, he was looking at Elyssa with a dreamy look.

_I really do like her, _he thought.

"You like her don't you?" Ignitus said as if reading his mind.

Arxad was caught off guard by the question he yelped when Ignitus finished. Shadow and Elyssa looked at him, Elyssa giggled while Shadow raised an eyebrow the same way they did when Elyssa yelped.

"Sorry..." He apologised sheepishly.

Shadow nodded and turned back to train Elyssa, who couldn't but let one more giggle escape.

* * *

Shadow leaned down as if to show Elyssa how to fix something,

"I think he likes you." She said.

"What makes you say that?" Elyssa asked.

"Well, I've looked at him from time to time while your training, he doesn't notice me but what I do notice is that he has a dreamy look on his face while looking at you." Shadow answered.

Elyssa looked back at Arxad who was hanging his head in shame.

"I think you may be right." She said.

* * *

Arxad was hanging his head in shame because he yelped.

"So do you like her?" Ignitus asked again.

"Is it that obvious?" Arxad asked back.

Ignitus nodded.

"I don't know...I have this weird feeling that makes me feel like I'm attached to her or something. I want to tell her about but I don't know how to..." Arxad answered.

"Well the feeling you have definitely means you like her. To help with the other part, when you both are alone just tell her how you feel about her." Ignitus replied.

"Well that's only half of it..."

"And what's the other half?" Ignitus asked.

"I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship with someone yet, and I don't know if she likes me back..." Arxad answered trailing off.

"Just wait then, wait till you think you're ready for a relationship and in time you'll find out if Elyssa likes you or not...as long as you're not scared of her 'Shadow Fury.' Ignitus said with an evil looking grin.

Arxad looked up at Elyssa and gulped at what he saw happening.

The area around Elyssa went pitch black and she merged with the shadows. It was impossible to see anything. The large dummies stopped where they were when they could no longer see. Elyssa slashed furiously at the dummies. Bright flashes of purplish-black claw marks could be seen when an attack was landed. Once Elyssa finished slashing at the dummies, tendrils of darkness came out of the ground and took the dummies down, leaving no traces of a fight.

The darkness faded away and Elyssa floated down to the ground with black 'Shadow' particles floating around her. Her eyes turned from pure white back to her normal, sparkling, green eyes.

"Ok that was amazing and scary at the same time." Arxad mumbled.

Ignitus laughed when he heard the ending to the statement.

"So are you sure you still like her?" He asked.

"Yes I am. Her being scary like that just adds to me liking her." Arxad answered.

"Like who?" A female voice said from behind him.

Arxad yelped again and jumped in fright.

"AHH! Don't do that again please!" Arxad squealed.

As Arxad turned around he didn't realise how close Elyssa was, so when he turned around his snout brushed against hers but not in a kissing motion.

They both blushed, although Elyssa scales hid it.

"I...I...uh...I'm...uh...sorry...about that..." Arxad said stumbling.

Elyssa was just as embarrassed but couldn't bring herself to say anything.

Ignitus saw the exchange between the young dragons and left them alone to solve their feelings for each other out.

As they left they saw Sparx coming, so Shadow shut the door behind her to prevent Sparx from going in.

"HEY! What's the big deal?" Sparx said half asking, half shouting.

"Arxad and Elyssa need to discuss something between themselves." Shadow lied.

"And why can't I go in?"

"'cause the dragons need to talk alone."

"Why?"

"They need to talk about things that could happen later." Shadow answered getting annoyed.

"Why?"

"WHY?! BECASUE I SAID THEY NEED TO TALK ALONE!" Shadow shouted at the top of her lungs glaring at Sparx.

Luckily the walls were sound proof so the two dragons wouldn't hear Shadow shouting.

"OK OK!" Sparx said putting his hands up.

Shadow snarled at him and walked off.

* * *

"I really didn't mean to do that." Arxad kept saying.

He had been saying 'sorry' for a while now. They hadn't noticed that Ignitus and Shadow had left them alone.

"Don't worry about it..." Elyssa said after finding her voice, "...I shouldn't of been standing so close."

"Still I don't like making you feel embarrassed or-" Arxad began but wasn't expecting to be cut off, especially not by how he was cut off.

Elyssa was kissing him.

Arxad went wide-eyed. He didn't know how to react. Part of him wanted to push Elyssa away but another part of him just told him not to do anything. So he listened to the latter not wanting to hurt Elyssa's feelings for him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Elyssa pulled back and slowly opened her eyes to reveal her sparkling, green eyes. Arxad was still looking at her wide-eyed.

"You talk too much purple boy." She said.

Arxad still didn't know how to reply. It was obvious how Elyssa felt about him. Arxad was just speechless.

"I understand if you don't like me for wha-" This time it was Elyssa who got cut off and wasn't expecting what happened. It was Arxad who was expressing his feelings this time.

Arxad was kissing her...again.

Elyssa went wide-eyed just like Arxad had but soon closed her eyes, and much to Arxad's glee, she kissed him back. They pulled away after a few minutes and looked into each other's eyes. They had done what had tried to do.

They had expressed their feelings for each other.

"We should probably go to bed now, after all we have a world to save." Elyssa said breaking the silence.

Arxad nodded and they walked off tails intertwined.

* * *

A lone dragon flew through the night and came upon a dark fortress. Upon landing, the dragon headed inside to find a dragoness his size but looked a lot like Elyssa.

"She's being protected." The dragon said.

"How?" The dragoness asked.

The dragon walked to a balcony and sat down before answering.

"By another purple dragon and the Fire Guardian." He replied.

The dragoness walked beside the dragon and sat down next to him. The dragon turned and faced the dragoness.

"Cynder, this might be harder than we thought." The dragon said.

The dragoness who was called Cynder faced the dragon.

"Yes Spyro...it might be...but we will get her for the Dark Master."

Spyro nodded and they faced out to the night again. They sat there just staring off into the night, tails intertwined.


	8. Chapter 8 - Nightmares

**Chapter 8 – Nightmares**

**This will be another short chapter. It's just another filler. After this the chapters should be longer for a while.**

* * *

Knock...

Knock...

Scratch...scratch

Knock...

This was all Arxad could hear.

_Who could be up at this time. _He thought.

Knock...knock...

Arxad got up and opened the door. Although he wasn't expecting to see who was on the other side.

"Elyssa?" What are you doing up at this time of the night?" He asked.

He then realised that Elyssa was crying.

"Elyssa? Elyssa? Hey...What's wrong?" He asked putting a wing around her and guiding her through his room.

She sat on his bed and he sat on the floor in front of her ready to listen to whatever she wanted to say.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have woken you..." Elyssa said sadly, "...I'll just go back to my room and sleep."

Elyssa got up off the bed and headed for the door but she then realised Arxad was blocking her way.

"Please let me pass..." Elyssa said still very sad.

"Can't you tell me what's wrong. I don't like seeing like this...it hurts me." Arxad said starting to get sad himself because the he loves and cares for won't tell him what's wrong.

Elyssa sighed and gave in, she wouldn't be able to leave unless she told Arxad what had happened.

She walked back over to the bed and plopped down on it. She laid her head down on her forepaws.

"I had a nightmare...a bad one..." Elyssa started.

* * *

_Elyssa had settled down and closed her to fall asleep. It didn't take long before she fell into a deep and long sleep._

_Elyssa opened her eyes, to nothing but pitch black. She looked around but couldn't see anything. She knew she was dreaming._

_Elyssa started walking, in what direction she was going she had no idea. Before too long she heard the sounds of fighting. She started to run in the direction she thought she heard the sounds coming from._

_She arrived to see Arxad fighting Spyro. When she stopped running the next sight she saw made her stomach churn._

_Spyro grabbed Arxad and ripped him in two. Blood went everywhere. Elyssa was horrified. Spyro turned to her and started towards her. She wasn't going to wait around, so she turned and started to run, but before she could start running she ran into another dragoness that looked like her. Elyssa knew who this dragoness was._

"_Cynder..." She said._

_Cynder smiled and started towards her. She started to back up but backed into Spyro who held her down._

_Cynder raised her claws and started slashing, tearing and stabbing. Cynder then raised her tail blade and started slashing and stabbing at Elyssa some more._

_The pain was excruciating. Elyssa tried to scream but she couldn't even manage a squeak._

_The next thing Cynder did was biting and tearing Elyssa. When Elyssa thought things would never end, Cynder grabbed her._

"_Time to end this." She said with an evil smile on her face._

_Cynder grabbed a shoulder in each paw then started to..._

* * *

"...pull and tear me in two like Spyro did to you..." Elyssa finished breaking in tears.

Arxad had listened to Elyssa the whole time without interruption.

He walked up to Elyssa and put a wing around her.

"Hey...Hey...you can sleep here tonight if you want." Arxad offered.

Elyssa looked up at Arxad and was still letting some tears go. The tears trailed down her snout.

"But where will you sleep?" Elyssa asked.

"I'll just make a make-shift bed and sleep on the floor and you can have the bed."

"You don't mind?" Elyssa asked.

"I wouldn't be offering it to you if I did."

Elyssa smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks." She said.

Arxad smiled back and started to lick the tears off her snout.

Elyssa couldn't giggling.

"Stop...stop it...it tickles!" She said between giggles.

Arxad was finally done.

"There done. Now try and get some sleep."

Elyssa nodded.

As Arxad turned away to make his make-shift bed on the ground, Elyssa grabbed hit tail to stop him.

"Could...could...uh...could...you please...sleep with me?" She asked almost to quiet for Arxad to hear.

Arxad was a little shocked but was expecting her to ask that.

"If it makes you feel safe and better, sure." He answered with a smile.

Elyssa nearly jumped with happiness at the fact that the one she loved was going to give her what she wanted.

Comfort.

She climbed into the bed and when Arxad laid down on the bed, she snuggled up to him.

She could feel his strong, muscular chest. He could feel Elyssa snuggle up to him so he draped a wing over her to keep her warm. Together they drifted off to sleep.

Elyssa had a smile on her face as she fell asleep.

* * *

**I don't know if its just me but does anyone else feel like the ending of Dawn of the Dragon felt like a cliffhanger of sorts?**


	9. Chapter 9 - Learn to Fly

**Chapter 9 – Learn to Fly**

**Before I start I would like to say thank you to Native Avenger for letting me use his OC Vex. While Vex won't be in it for quite a while she is still mentioned in this chapter, so it's worth noting.**

* * *

Arxad woke up the next morning. He felt someone next to him because he had his wing draped over them. He looked over to see Elyssa sleeping form next to him.

Arxad smiled seeing the smile on Elyssa's face. The smile on her face told him that she was content and happy that she was with the one she loved and didn't have to worry about nightmares. At least for the time being.

Arxad slowly removed his wing from around her and went outside them room, he headed for the balcony past the dojo.

Arxad liked being outside by himself sometimes. It helped him...feel...free, so to speak. He felt he could go anywhere.

Arxad heard someone walking up to him. He turned around to see a sleepily Elyssa.

"Morning, Elyssa." He said to her.

"Morning."

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes, I slept much better thanks to you."

Arxad blushed at what Elyssa said, and she could obviously see it because she giggled.

"Well, I'm glad I could help."

They just sat there together tails intertwined. They sat there watching the sun rise up to start a new day, a day full of surprise and chaotic things.

Unknowingly to Arxad, Shadow was watching them from a distance, but Elyssa knew she was there and had to ruin her fun.

"I know your there, Shadow." She yelled out not bothering to turn.

Arxad jumped in surprise at her sudden shout.

"Sorry." She apologised.

"It's ok."

Shadow rematerialised next to Elyssa.

"How did you know I was there?"

"I dunno, I just had a feeling that you were."

Shadow nodded accepting the answer. They all sat there for a bit longer before Shadow broke the silence.

"Come you two, we must go back to the Temple so we can plan what we are going to do."

They nodded and all headed back to the Temple.

* * *

They walked to the room that the pool of green water in the middle. Ignitus and Sparx were already there waiting.

The trio walked and sat down near the pool.

"So what are we doing today Ignitus?"

"You two have started your training and have completed the first stage of unlocking your full powers. Now we must continue that training till you unlock your full powers.

Three Guardians have been captured by Spyro's Forces, while three others were captured by Cynder's Forces." Ignitus said.

"Who are these Guardians?" Elyssa asked.

"There are a total of eight Guardians, each of us a master of one element. As you may have guessed I am a master of fire and Shadow is a master of shadows."

Arxad and Elyssa nodded in understanding.

"The three that were captured by Cynder's Forces were; Volteer, Guardian of Electricity, Cyril, Guardian of Ice and Terrador, Guardian of Earth.

The three Guardians captured by Spyro's Forces are; Ivy, Guardian of Poison, Tempest, Guardian of Wind and Vex, Guardian of Fear."

Arxad and Elyssa nodded again.

"Using the Pool of Visions I have been able to locate two of the Guardians. Volteer and Ivy are being held at Dante's Freezer. I want you two to travel there and free them."

Arxad and Elyssa nodded understanding what had to be done, then Arxad had a thought.

"How do we get there?" He asked.

"You'll fly there." Ignitus replied.

"But we can't fly we don't have..." Arxad began but as he turned around he realised something, "...oh look at that...we have wings..."

"We still don't know how to fly though." Elyssa said.

"I know." Ignitus said with a grin.

"Why are you smiling like? I don't like it when you smile like that.

* * *

Everyone walked outside to the balcony.

"Now close your eyes and empty your mind." Ignitus said instructing Arxad and Elyssa.

Arxad and Elyssa did as they were told.

"Feel the power of the Ancestors course through your bodies. In times of crises they will come to you and teach you, unlocking powers you never knew you had."

"Boy, this I gotta see." Sparx remarked.

"Just forget everything you knew, forget yourselves. Only through fulfilling what your ancient blood already knows..."

Arxad and Elyssa started lifting up off the ground.

"...you can fly."

Arxad and Elyssa opened up their eyes and saw that they were hovering off the ground.

"Hey! Look at us!" Arxad shouted.

"Well let's get going then.

* * *

**Once again I'd like to thank Native Avenger for letting me use his OC Vex.**

**So I hope you enjoyed chapter, I know its small but there have to be small ones from time to time.**

**Till next time.**

**MM**


	10. Chapter 10 - When Monkeys Fly

**Chapter 10 – When Monkeys Fly**

**Well here's chapter ten.**

**I know your all reading this story and I'd appreciate it if you reviewed and told me how the story is and how I can improve.**

* * *

Arxad and Elyssa couldn't believe what was happening right now.

They were flying.

"Hey! Look you two! Your flying!" Sparx said, "Welcome to the club!"

"Would that be the annoying pest club?" Elyssa asked.

"No smart ass, they flying club."

They continued flying on flying through clouds, barrelling rolling, to loops. It was so thrilling they were enjoying every part of it.

"What the heck is that?" Arxad asked pointing a giant turtle like thing.

"No idea." Elyssa answered.

They just followed the thing even though they no idea what it was and they came to a few island and in the distance was something that confused them.

"Are those monkeys flying?" Elyssa asked.

"I believe that when I see it." Sparx said.

"Then look." Elyssa said pointing.

"AHH! FLYING MONKEYS!" Sparx yelled flying out of the way.

Arxad and Elyssa were laughing crazy and only just saw a monkey coming at them. They barrel rolled out of the way of the monkey.

Arxad shot fire balls at the cannons making them explode and unusable. This continued on for what seemed like ages.

"Will it ever ending, my wings are starting to hurt." Elyssa whined.

"We should almost be there." Arxad said.

They continued onward for what seemed like ages...again. Then there was something they didn't expect...

The temperature dropped suddenly.

"Wow, did you guys feel that?" Elyssa asked.

"Yeah the temperature dropped suddenly...that means we must be really close."

And no doubt in the distance was Dante's Freezer. Surrounding it was what looked like a massive wall of ice as if to protect the place. That was the least of their problems.

"What did Ignitus say about this place?" Sparx asked.

"Weren't you listening?" Arxad asked.

"Obviously not." Elyssa said.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Dante's Freezer is a desolate arctic expanse that's littered with the machinery of war...soldiers and weapons frozen forever in the posture of destruction._

_You must find Volteer and Ivy before they are lost forever._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Riiiiight..." Sparx said.

But there was a new problem was present.

"How the heck to we land?!" Arxad yelled.

"Coming in too fast!" Elyssa yelled.

"This...doesn't look good." Sparx mumbled.

"INCOMING!" Arxad and Elyssa yelled.

"That's gonna hurt." Sparx mumbled.

Arxad hit the surface head first and he felt someone fall on top of him.

"At least I landed on something soft." He heard someone say.

He turned his head to see Elyssa on top of him.

"Would you kindly get off me please?" Arxad asked.

Elyssa's eyes turned to puppy-dog eyes.

"Aww...but your comfy." She whined.

"Puppy-dog eyes don't work with me."

"Fine..." Elyssa sighed and got off Arxad.

"Nice landing, ace." Sparx retorted.

"Yeah...maybe this flying thing isn't for us." Arxad said.

"You know it doesn't help you both that your carrying all that weight...throw a salad in once and a while and you'll be okay."

Arxad and Elyssa glared at him.

"Maybe we should just stick to the ground for a while." Elyssa said.

"Good idea." Sparx said.

Arxad and Elyssa looked around.

"Not exactly a friendly place huh? Wonder where we should start?" Arxad asked.

"Well I'm no hot shot like you but maybe we should take that clearly marked path that leads to the interior."

Arxad and Elyssa nodded and headed off to find Volteer and Ivy.

* * *

**Well that's that chapter. I didn't know how to make this chapter longer but oh while doesn't matter as long as it's a chapter right? Right?**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**MM**


	11. Chapter 11 - Not a Great Start

**Chapter 11 – Not a Great Start **

Arxad, Elyssa and Sparx started walking towards the interior of Dante's Freezer. All around then was snow and ice. Even ice statue things.

"Is it weird that that blinked at me?" Sparx asked looking at an ice statue.

"Just keep walking..." Arxad said out of the corner of his mouth.

No sooner after he said those words the ice statues broke apart to reveal monsters with armour on and nasty looking weapons wielded.

Elyssa sighed as they prepared to fight.

"ICE CUBES ALIVE!" Sparx shouted dashing around looking for cover.

Arxad and Elyssa dropped down into fighting position and waited for the monsters to attack.

Elyssa counted four of them and thought that they both could handle them with ease.

One of the four then decided to attack, jumping ahead of his comrades, he swung his axe at Elyssa who just jumped to the side to avoid the attack and retaliated with a glob of poison. The poison hit the monster dead-set in the centre of his chest, slowly eating away at his armour. When there was a big enough gap, Elyssa launched herself at the monster tearing him to pieces.

Two others were attacking Arxad while just one was attacking Elyssa. One of them swung its axe at Arxad who barely dodged it as it came whistling down in front of him, missing his snout by inches. The other one took the opportunity to attack and swung his axe, again Arxad jumped out of the way but with much more space to spare. He retaliated by shooting a fireball at both monsters. As the fireballs exploded it sent both flying backwards with holes in their armour. Arxad leapt at one of them and tore him to pieces, the other one got back on his feet and attacked Arxad again. Arxad didn't see the attack till it was too late.

The axe came down upon him and hit him in his left flank. He roars in pain as the axe bites into his scales. He turns his head to the attacker and launches a fireball into his face shattering it and sending it flying. Arxad roars in pain again as the axe is ripped from his side as the monster is sent flying across the battlefield. Arxad looks back at the wound in his side.

He winces mentally seeing the amount of damage there. He looks over to Elyssa to see something that nearly stops his heart.

She is on the ground with blood coming out her side and chest. The remaining monster took advantage of her being distracted and attacked her. Arxad never heard her because he was busy with his own fight.

He ran over painfully as he saw the monster about to bring his axe back down on Elyssa's helpless body.

Arxad was enraged as he saw this happen and suddenly forgot about his pain and ran full force at the monster. He used his body and rammed into it, knocking it and himself to the ground.

Arxad was quick to get back up and got ready to shoot some super heated flames.

It charged at him enraged that it had been disturbed. It prepared to swing its axe, when an inferno of flames hit it. Its armour soon melted and he then soon melted away.

After seeing the last of the monsters die, Arxad ran over to Elyssa to check on her. He put a paw to her neck and felt for a pulse. Arxad let a sigh of relief from a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He now need to make the bleeding stop and seal the wounds and then heal his own wound.

Arxad sighed.

"Fighting is never easy..." He mumbled.

"Ya...think..." He heard a pained voice say.

He looked down to see that Elyssa was awake and blinking, but was wincing with each breath because it felt like she had rib or two broken, it also didn't help that she had a big slash down her chest.

"You okay?" Arxad asked.

"Do I...look...okay?" Elyssa asked through ragged breaths.

"Sorry."

Arxad slowly and softly rolled her onto her stomach so he could observe he left flank.

The wound had stopped bleeding and so had the one on her chest. He bent down and looked at the wound. It was still fresh. Arxad had no idea how to treat the wound. He didn't have anything to clean the wound, numb the pain and wrap it.

If only he had the power to heal like Elyssa did...

He then had a thought.

What if he too had the ability after all he was a purple dragon, a very special dragon...so...if Elyssa can do it then surely he can as well.

He just needed some way to force tears out of his eyes...although he needn't wait long they were already because of the thought of him not able to doing anything and Elyssa dying. He didn't like one bit of that thought.

_This better work, _he thought, _or if she dies I'll follow her._

He bent down to her wound and let tears drop off his eyes.

"Are you okay, Arxad?" Elyssa asked when she felt something wet hit her left flank.

"Y-y-yeah..." He said with a teary voice.

Elyssa was about to reply when suddenly a white light enveloped her body. She knew immediately what was happening as this had happened before. So she just stayed the way she was completely clam.

She felt all the numbing pain in her body disappear and then felt her chest wound close shut and her left flank wound also shut.

She was slowly put back on the ground. She then looked at Arxad.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with the ability to heal." She said.

"Reckon you could heal mine?" He asked.

Elyssa nodded.

She got up and walked over to him, she gently pushed him down to the ground and made him lay on his right side, giving her more access to the wound in his left flank.

She put a paw upon his wound and focused her Healing power to her paw.

Ignitus had told how to do this before they left.

A white light enveloped Arxad's body but didn't lift him off the ground because of Elyssa's paw. His wound closed shut and all the pain disappeared.

"Let's rest here for the night and we'll continue on tomorrow morning." Arxad said.

So they went about getting a fire started and then fell asleep.


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone just a quick heads up as to what is happening with the story.

I know it's been a long time since I've last put up a chapter but I've recently had a request from someone to beta my story.

I have also had a request to write a story.

And finally I will be updating the chapters that are already up, so make sure to check them every now and then to see if that chapter has been updated or not. I will also remove this Author's Note when I go to post the next chapter.

That's it, sorry for the really long wait everyone but I shall get the next chapter up soon.

Till next time.

MM.


End file.
